


Without Even Trying

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur interrupts his sparring with Hiccup to give him a blowjob.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Smut Prompts II [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Without Even Trying

“You make me want you without even trying,” Dagur growled, pressing Hiccup up against the wall of the arena. The two had been sparring, swords drawn, but now their weapons were gone from their hands, fallen in the fighting.

Hiccup arched an eyebrow, and Dagur loved the look on his face.

“Um, I thought we were fighting?”

“Fighting just makes me want something else,” Dagur told Hiccup, stroking his chin with one hand. “Especially when it’s with you. Like I said, you don’t even have to try.”

Hiccup laughed. “I’m not very sexy, Dagur.”

Dagur leaned in, brushed his nose against his. “You are to me.” He unbuckled Hiccup’s belt, let it drop to the floor, loving the sound as it did. Then he was digging in his pants, searching for something he truly treasured. Hiccup gasped when he found his cock, grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand.

“Dagur, not here,” Hiccup hissed out.

“Why not?”

“What if someone walks in?”

“No one will walk in. They’ll hear you first and know this place is taken.”

Hiccup turned a bright shade of red. Dagur purred at it. He was beautiful, so beautiful. He leaned his head in, kissed the side of his neck, stroking at his cock with it still in his pants. Hiccup moaned a little, grabbed at the nape of Dagur’s neck, dug his nails in. Dagur liked the slight sting of pain, growled a little from it. 

Hiccup tilted his head back as Dagur continued kissing at his lovely neck and pulled his hardening cock from his pants. His hand went to his hip, following the curve of it. He nipped at his neck, began sucking. Hiccup made a rather loud exclamation at that. Then:

“Dagur, you’ll leave a mark!”

“That’s the point of a hickey.” Dagur nipped at the side of his neck again, slowly and steadily pumping Hiccup’s cock. He felt precum slide from the tip and down the side, and that made him happy. He could make Hiccup feel good, and that’s what mattered: that the most handsome man he’d ever met had good things in his life. 

Hiccup snorted in amusement, but said nothing else. He let Dagur suck at the side of his neck.

Dagur had been attracted to Hiccup for a very long time. Sure, he’d hated him too, but that had just made it all the more exciting for him. But now, Hiccup didn’t hate him. Hiccup considered him a friend, an ally, a lover. Once Dagur had moved to the Edge, they weren’t able to keep their hands off each other.

Proving this, Hiccup grabbed at Dagur’s belt. Dagur slapped his hands away.

“This is just for you.”

“A-alright.”

Hiccup’s moans and pants were beautiful, and soon, Dagur got on his knees before Hiccup, unable to help himself. He stared adoringly at his cock, long and hard, head as pink as his lips, precum trailing down the sides. He took him in one hand, moved forward, licked along the underside of him and the large vein that resided there. Hiccup gave a cry, arched his hips into him, and Dagur happily took him into his mouth.

Dagur considered his ears blessed as he listened to all the sounds Hiccup made as he bobbed his head over the first few inches of him. He moaned and gasped and panted out breathy sounds. It was all so lovely. Like Dagur had said: Hiccup didn’t even have to try. 

Dagur forced himself to quell his gag reflex, pushed himself forward on Hiccup till his nose was against his pelvis and his curly auburn hair. His musk was strong and suffocating, but wonderful all the same. It was Hiccup, and Hiccup was perfect without even trying. 

“Oh,  _ Dagur _ ,” Hiccup moaned, reaching down to draw fingers through his hair. His nails scratched pleasingly at his scalp. 

Dagur didn’t pull off of Hiccup, just moaned right along with him. He vastly enjoyed having things in his mouth, especially if said things belonged to Hiccup and brought him great pleasure.

Hiccup was certainly noisy enough to drive away anyone that could potentially walk in on them. Dagur liked that, liked people knowing what he was doing to Hiccup. Hiccup, on the other hand, would be embarrassed if anyone actually heard, but he never complained about it that much.

Dagur could feel Hiccup’s orgasm building. It was in the way he moved his hips forward, how he hardened even more and throbbed. Soon, he was emptying into his throat, and Dagur cherished every moment of it even as it made him choke. Hiccup was shouting. 

Dagur pulled off of him, licking his lips, breathing hard. He had an erection of his own, but he didn’t care. He just wanted that pleasure for Hiccup. He didn’t need anything at the moment.

“That was phenomenal,” Hiccup breathed, eyes closed, head leaned back against the wall. Dagur tucked his softening cock back into his pants for him. “But can we maybe get back to sparring? I want to learn that one move you showed me.”

Dagur chuckled, standing, Hiccup’s belt in hand. He gave it to him. “Yeah, we can get back to it.”

“Thanks for so rudely interrupting.” Hiccup said it with a smile that showed his teeth and made his eyes gleam. 

Dagur shrugged. “You make me want you and you don’t even know you’re doing it.” He kissed him on the mouth, then went to retrieve his sword. 


End file.
